Various remote control devices of household electrical appliances are complex, and various manufacturers have long committed themselves to improving the universality and convenience of remote control devices. For example, Chinese Patent Application No. 200480032767 entitled “universal remote control apparatus with touchscreen” provides a universal remote control apparatus (2) to replace original remote control apparatuses used to remotely control different electrical appliances. Refer to FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b. The universal remote control apparatus (2) includes a remote control signal transmitter (8), a receiver (16), a memory unit (106), a touchscreen (6), and a camera (20). If a function of an original remote control apparatus (referring to an original factory controller matching a target device) needs to be added to the universal remote control apparatus (2), an image (14) of the original remote control apparatus is taken, and a function corresponding to a button on the original remote control apparatus is allocated to a corresponding sub-image of a button of the image (14). This may be performed in a fast learning step. For example, a remote control signal transmitted by an original remote control apparatus is detected and the fingerprint of the signal is stored, so that the signal can recur if the image of a button on the universal remote control apparatus is pressed.
A controller disclosed by the Apple Inc. has six buttons, that is, “Menu”, “Play/Stop”, Volume Up, Volume Down, “Previous/Rewind”, and “Next/Fast-forward”. A remote control device must first match an iTunes database or an Apple TV and then can control content playback.
However, the foregoing prior art sometimes still requires a user of a remote control device to input control instructions for different target devices according to different control interfaces, and the remote control device must store corresponding interface functions of various target devices, which wastes the storage resources of the device; sometimes, a complex control interface of a control device can hardly be identified after being scaled down to a commonly used mobile communication device; sometimes, the setting of a remote control device is excessively complex and only applicable to a special target device having a setting function for the remote control device, which has limited universality, and is especially not compatible with various target devices of different manufacturers.